


Goo

by Kalloway



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An impressive misfire.





	Goo

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Soup, 'velvet', October 2018.

Raven sighed. She'd done her best to follow the recipe she'd received, of course, and gotten plenty of points for having her Home Evilnomics project decide to explode and coat everyone with weird, glowing goo. It didn't matter that she hadn't been trying to have her project explode. She had no idea why it had started glowing.

She definitely had no idea how to get weird, glowing goo out of the fine crushed velvet of her skirt and she didn't even want to think about her hair.

Someday, Raven hoped she'd stop having such impressive misfires. Until then...

Raven sighed.


End file.
